Love Born From Tragedy
by CardassianPrincess
Summary: Catastrophe killes Riker. Deanna seeks comfort from Data and they fall in love. Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, everybody. Before we get on to the story, I'll give a little explaination of the plot. As you know, the pairing is Data/Deanna. I was thinking they'd be OK together if Riker Was out of the picture. No offence meant to Riker-lovers. So, let's say some romulans get REALLY angry at Starfleet and decide to drop an oxygen bomb on the Enterprise. Don't ask why they're angry, this idea just popped in to my head. Oh, and two other things, Oxygen is very flamable, and I do not own Star Trek.**

**Now let's get on with this thing! I'll start with that thing that goes at the begining.**

_Deanna looked up and in to the eyes of Will as he slid in to the seat across from her._

_They were off duty at the time, and enjoying themselves at the bar._

_Will smiled, and started to say something, when a ticking sound filled the air._

_Everyone's atention snapped toward the turbolift._

_The turbolift doors opened, and a romulan stepped out,_

_holding a large metal cylinder._

_The romulan threw the bomb to the center of the room, and darted to the nearest escape pod._

_Seconds later, the bomb exploded, sending blue flames everywhere. _

_A huge metal plate fell, falling directly on Will._

_Deanna gasped, and ran over to him, despite her fire-lit surroundings._

_She cupped his charred face._

_"Deanna,.. run,.." he said, as she grabbed his hand._

_Another heavy beam fell, and would have hit Deanna if Data hadn't noticed it and held it up._

_Will grimaced. "Data, go, save Deanna.Take care of-" he lasped in to scilence._

_"No!" Deanna shouted. _

_Data grabbed shoulder and pulled her away. "Deanna, come. We must hurry. The bar will be sealed off soon."_

_She reluctantly followed and ran out of the bar with several other crewmates as the heavy door cut her off from Will._

Jean-luc walked down the hallways of the Enterprise and to Deanna's quarters.

"Deanna, I'm sorry about Will. He was one of the best first officers ever aboard the Enterprise-D."

"With all due respect, I'd prefer it if you'd leave me alone."

"Of course," he said, and backed out of the room.

Deanna sat on the floor besides her bed and hugged her knees.

There really was no one she could turn to for help, now that Will was gone.

Just thinking those words made her cringe.

_I tell someone exactly what I'm feeling,_ she decided. _But who? Worf won't help, Geordi is assesing the damage, and Jean-luc isn't quite right._

She got to her feet and walked out of the room.

_Data. _she thought as she walked to his quarters.

**. **

Data looked up as the door buzzed. "Enter." he said, and Deanna walked in.

"How are you feeling?" he said, eyeing her tear-stricken face with concern.

Deanna exhaled and said, "Horrible. It's as if my heart is being ripped out by invisible forces."

Data paused. He hadn't noticed it before, but he actully _felt _sorry for Deanna, and _sad _over Will's loss.

"Deanna, I belive this expirience has triggered a hidden program. I am sorry for you."

She looked at him. "Then you understand what I, and most of the crew, are feeling?"

He nodded.

Deanna smiled slightly. "Then you'll understand this."

After Data gave her a puzzled look, she leaned over and kissed him.

**Well, how did you like that? I hope it satisfies the current reader's needs, along with everyone else's. Hmm, maybe if you R&R, I **_**might**_** right the next chapter (Of corse, that depends on how you like it.)! Quick note to all you flamers, if you don't like the story, then just say so! Don't make me read a million words just to get the piont across! Anyway, I know the part where Jean-luc goes to Deanna's quarters is kind of stupid, but don't kill me! Once more, R&R, and byebye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm glad people liked the first chapter, and I hope there will be equal results for this one! As you know, I don't own Star Trek. One more thing, I HAVE NO KNOWLAGE OF STAR TREK DOORS WHATSOEVER. **

**Engage!**

Deanna blinked as she pulled away from Data.

It had been like dream in which she had no control over her mind and body.

Surprise was quickly replaced with embarrassment as Data looked at her with a confused look.

"Why - ?" He said, also embarrassed.

"Data, I have no idea whatsoever, I just felt I had to!"

Deanna quickly walked out of Data's quarters, nearly stepping on Spot.

_WHY ON EARTH DID I DO THAT? _she mentaly screamed to herself.

Deanna stopped. _Maybe I should go to sickbay, anyone can notice how strange I'm acting._

_Yes, I'll do that, _she decided after a few seconds of pondering.

**-**

"Deanna, I'm sure there's nothing wrong with you, you're just, um, let's just say temporarily nuts," Beverly said.

"I hope that it's that simple. I have to get out of here, I need to apologize to Data." said Deanna.

Beverly looked at her. "Apologize for what?"

Deanna looked around nervously. "I, uh, _kissed_ him."

"No wonder you came in here!" Beverly exclaimed.

Deanna hopped off the platform. "I guess I'd better get going."

Beverly nodded. "I guess so."

**--**

Data's door buzzed. "Enter," he said.

Deanna walked in.

"Deanna," he said.

she blushed. "Data, I'm sorry about, well, you know. Dr.Crusher said I was temporarily crazy."

"I understand. You have been through a lot," Data said.

"Good. Now if anyone needs me, I'll be in my quarters." she said, turning around and heading towards the door.

"Wait, Deanna, -" Data was cut off by the swoosh of the closing door.

He sat down on his bed. _I am incapable of love, yet, .. I believe I love her._

**Ok, how was that? I know, my writing is a bit mixed up and it was pretty short. But hey, I'm just writing for the entertainment of all you trekkies. **

**R&R!**

p.s. I promise, the next chapter will be longer!


End file.
